(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing device using a disc cartridge.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed a recording/reproducing device including a cartridge holder adapted to assume a loaded state for recording and playback upon insertion therein of a disc cartridge in which is rotatably enclosed a magnetic disc, the cartridge being formed of a hard material. However, this recording/reproducing device is not provided with a mechanism for giving to the user the sense of touch indicating transfer from unloaded to loaded state when the cartridge holder is moved by the insertion therein of the disc cartridge. Therefore, the user feels uneasy about when the cartridge holder assumes the loaded state at the time of insertion therein of the disc cartridge.